wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Od rzeki Ob do Uralu. Rzeka Ob, zasilania wodami rzek wpływających do niej z Uralu ze zachodu i licznych dopływów ze wschodu, przepływa przestrzeń wynoszącą 4500 kilometrów, a dorzecze jej obejmuje nie mniej niż 330,000,000 hektarów. Pod względem geograficznym rzeka ta powinnaby stanowić granicę naturalną pomiędzy Azyą a Europą, gdyby Ural nie wznosił się cokolwiek na zachód od niej. Od sześćdziesiątego stopnia północnej szerokości rzeka płynie prawie równolegle do łańcucha gór. A podczas gdy rzeka Ob wpływa i ginie gór uralskich zanurzają się głęboko pod wielkie Morze Karyjskie. Pan Sergiusz i jego towarzysze stojąc na prawym brzegu Obu, zastanawiali się nad jego biegiem i nad mnóstwem wysepek pokrytych wierzbiną, któremi jest popstrzonym. Tuż przy brzegu wodne rośliny powiewały swemi wyostrzonemi łodygami świeżem już kwieciem zdobnymi. W górę i w dół rzeki przesuwały się różne statki po chłodnej kryształowo czystej wodzie oczyszczanej przechodzeniem przez filter w górach, w których dopływy mają swe źródła. Na ważnej tej rzecze nie brakowało przepraw należycie urządzonych, to też „Piękny Wędrowiec” z łatwością dostał się miasteczka Mużyj na przeciwnym brzegu. Małe to, co prawda, miasteczko i jako takie nie było niebezpieczne dla hrabiego Narkina, gdyż nie ma tam wojskowej załogi. Stawało się jednakowoż nagląco potrzebną rzeczą postarać się o dokumenta należycie legalizowane; góry nadgraniczne niebardzo już były oddalone, a władze rosyjskie domagały się wykazania się papierami od każdego cudzoziemca pojawiającego się na granicy. Pan Kaskabel przeto postanowił otrzymać papiery legalizowane przez burmistrza w Mużym; skoro zaś mieć je będzie, to p. Sergiusz, zaliczony do artystów trupy, będzie mógł wejść do cesarstwa rosyjskiego, nie budząc podejrzeń policyi. Dlaczegoż pewna fatalność krzyżowała plan, który wydawał się tak łatwym do wykonania? Dlaczego właśnie oni wkrótce mieli przeprowadzić „Pięknego Wędrowca” przez jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych wąwozów Uralu, gdzie na pewno mógł popaść w ręce złoczyńców? Tymczasem zaś p. Kaskabel nie przypuszczający takiej ewentualności i dlatego nie mogąc jej zapobiedz, winszował sobie już powodzenia śmiałego swego przedsięwzięcia. Przybywszy podróż po zachodniej Ameryce i po całej Azyi północnej, znajdował się teraz zaledwie w oddaleniu 300 mil od granicy Europy! Żona jego i jego dzieci, najzupełniej zdrowe, nie wydawały się bynajmniej utrudzonemi tak daleką podróżą! To prawda, że chwilami opuszczała go odwaga w czasie katastrofy w cieśninie Berynga i płynięcia na lodowcu po Morzu Biegunowem Północnem; za to jednakowoż czyż nie umiał sobie poradzić z owymi „błaznami” na wyspach Lajchoskich i czy nie doprowadził do tego, że „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł dalej odbywać podróż po stałym lądzie Azyi? – Zaiste: Bóg nie opuści, kto się nań spuści! – powtarzał często do siebie. Postanowiono zatrzymać się w Mużym przez dzień cały. Mieszkańcy uprzejmie powitali przybyszów, a pan Kaskabel otrzymał w stosownej porze wizytę „gorodniczego”, czyli burmistrza miejscowości. Urzędnik ten, cokolwiek podejrzliwy w obec cudzoziemców, uważał za swój obowiązek postawić kilka zapytań głowie rodziny. Ten natychmiast przedłożył listę swego personalu, na której pan Sergiusz był zapisany jako członek trupy. Sławetny pan burmistrz nieco był zdziwiony, iż znajduje ziomka pomiędzy francuskimi artystami, nie omieszkał zauważyć, że p. Sergiusz był Rosyaninem i zainterpelował o to pana Kaskabela. Ten jednakowoż odpowiedział, że nie tylko Rosyanin znajduje się między personelem, ale także i Amerykanin w osobie Clovy’ego i Indyanka w osobie Kajety. Nie troszczył on się nigdy o narodowość artystów, których angażował; najgłówniejszą dla niego rzeczą były ich zdolności. Dodał też natychmiast, że ci artyści uważać się będą za szczęśliwych, jeżeli Jaśnie Wielmożny pan burmistrz, – lepiej to brzmiało w ustach Cezara Kaskabela, niż tytuł „gorodniczego”, – raczy zezwolić, by w jego obecności dali przedstawienie. Jaśnie Wielmożny raczył łaskawie przyjąć zaproszenie i obiecał podpisać papiery po przedstawieniu. Co do Ortika i Kirszewa, to ci na liście figurowali jako rosyjscy marynarze, rozbitki, powracający do kraju, i co do nich nie robiono żadnych trudności. Stosownie do umowy, tegoż jeszcze wieczora, cała trupa udała się do „pałacu” gorodniczego. Był to ładny duży dom pomalowany na żółto dla uczczenia pamięci Aleksandra I, który szczególnie lubił ten kolor. Na ścianie sali bawełnianej wisiał wielki obraz Najświętszej Panny Maryi, a obok rożne obrazy Świętych Pańskich w ramach posrebrzanych. Ławki i stołki ustawiono dla burmistrza, żony jego i trzech córek. Kilku dygnitarzy miasteczkowych zaproszono na wieczorek, podczas gdy innym mieszkańcom miasta dozwolono zebrać się w około domu i zaglądać przez okna. Rodzinę Kaskabel przyjęto bardzo sympatycznie. Rozpoczęły się produkcye i nikt nie byłby przypuścił, że przez kilka tygodni nie odbywały się próby i ćwiczenia. Podziwiano bardzo łamane sztuki małego Sandera i zgrabność Napoleony; nie było dla niej rozpiętej liny, ale zachwyciła widzów tańcem i pląsami baletniczymi. Jan wywołał zdumienie przerzucaniem flaszek, tarcz, pierścieni i piłek. Następnie muszkularne produkcye Cezara Kaskabela udowodnił, że godnym jest małżonkiem Kornelii, która przy tej sposobności na wyciągniętych swych ramionach uniosła w górę dwóch dygnitarzy miejskich. Co do p. Sergiusza, to ten bardzo zręcznie wykonał kilka sztuczek kuglarskich, których go wyuczył znakomity jego instruktor, w wielkim pożytkiem jak się okazało. Teraz już Jaśnie Wielmożny pan burmistrz nie mógł wątpić ani chwilę, że ten Rosyanin należy do trupy wędrownych artystów. Konfitury, ciasta porzeczkowe i przepyszną herbatę rozdawano gościom w pauzach. Kiedy zaś zakończył się wieczorem, burmistrz bez wahania podpisał wszelkie papiery przedłożone mu przez Kaskabela. „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł odtąd legalnie jawić się w obec władz rosyjskich. Warto tu zauważyć, że poczciwy burmistrz, będąc widocznie w dobrych stosunkach majątkowych, uważał za stosowne ofiarować p. Kaskabelowi dwadzieścia rubli za dane przedstawienie. Pan Kaskabel w pierwszej chwili chciał odmówić przyjęcia datku; ze strony jednakowoż wędrownego sztukmistrza, byłoby to dziwne postąpienie. – Ostatecznie, – powiedział sobie, – dwadzieścia rubli, to dwadzieścia rubli! Pośród „tysiącznych podziękowań” tedy schował pieniądze. Następny dzień poświęcono na odpoczynek. Trzeba było zakupić trochę zapasów, jakoto mąki, ryżu, masła i różnych trunków, które Korneli dostała po cenach umiarkowanych. Nie mogła myśleć o zaopatrzeniu się w prezerwy w tem ubogiem miasteczku; należało się jednakowoż spodziewać, że nie zabraknie zwierzyny pomiędzy Obem a granicą europejską. Około godziny dwunastej pokończono zakupna. Nadeszła pora obiadowa, a pomiędzy biesiadnika dwoje było smutno zamyślonych. Czyliż Jan i Kajeta nie musieli myśleć o tem, że zbliża się chwila rozłąki? Co uczyni p. Sergiusza po widzeniu się ze swym ojcem, księciem Narkinem? Jeżeli nie będzie mógł pozostać w Rosyi, to czy wybierze się znowu do Ameryki, czy też pozostanie w Europie? Wszystko to dało też dużo do myślenia Kaskabelowi. Chciałby dowiedzieć się o tem coś pewnego i dlatego po obiedzie zapytał się p. Sergiusza, czy nie zechciałby z nim „przejść się trochę”. Ten zrozumiawszy, że przyjaciel jego chciałby prywatnie z nim się rozmówić, chętnie się zgodził. Równocześnie też obaj marynarze pożegnali się z rodziną, mówiąc, że chcieliby resztę dnia spędzić w jakiej karczmie w miasteczku. Pan Sergiusz i pan Kaskabel wyszli tedy z „Pięknego Wędrowca,” przeszli kilkaset kroków za miasteczko i usiedli na skraju małego lasku. – Panie Sergiuszu, – rzekł Cezar, – kiedy prosiłem pana o wyjście ze mną na przechadzkę, to stało się dlatego, że chciałem z panem sam na pomówić słów parę o pańskim położeniu…. – O mojem położeniu? – Albo raczej, do czego pana zmusi położenie, gdy pan znajdziesz się w Rosyi? – W Rosyi? – Wszakże, jeżeli się nie mylę, to za jakich dni dziesięć znajdziemy się po drugiej stronie Uralu, a potem, w jaki tydzień później, dostaniemy się do Permu. – Prawdopodobnie, jeżeli w drodze nie będzie przeszkód. – Przeszkód! Żadnych przeszkód nie będzie! – odrzekł Kaskabel. – Przekroczywszy pan granicę bez cienia trudności. Papiery mamy w zupełnym porządku, należysz pan do mojej do mojej trupy, a komuż mogłoby przejść przez myśl, że jednym z moich artystów jest hrabia Narkin? – Rozumie się, że nikomu skoro tajemnicy nie powierzało się nikomu, prócz panu i pańskiej żonie, a że wyście ją zachowali…. – Tak święcie, jakobyśmy ją do grobu zabrali, – przerwał sztukmistrz z wielką godnością. – Ale teraz panie Sergiuszu, czy byłoby niedyskrecyą z mej strony zapytać się, co pan zamierzasz uczynić, skoro „Piękny Wędrowiec” stanie w Permie? – Natychmiast udam się do zamku w Walskiej, ażeby się widzieć z ojcem! – zawołał p. Sergiusz. – Będzie to wielka radość, wielka niespodziewana radość, gdyż od trzynastu miesięcy nie miał o mnie wiadomości; trzynaście długich miesięcy upłynęło, w których nie miałem sposobności pisać do niego. Jakże musi się niepokoić! – Czy pan zamierzasz długo zatrzymać się u księcia Narkina? – Zależy to od okoliczności, których przewidzieć nie mogę. Jeżeli narażony będę na odkrycie to może będę musiał znów ojca opuścić…. A jednak…. w jego wieku…. – Panie Sergiuszu; nie mam ja prawa rad panu dawać. Pan najlepiej wiesz sam, co panu uczynić należy. Ale proszę mi pozwolić zauważyć, że naraziłbyś się pan na bardzo wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, pozostając w Rosyi. Gdyby pana odkryto, to byłoby narażone pańskie życie. – Wiem o tem mój przyjaciel i wiem także, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo pan i pańska rodzina bylibyście wystawieni, gdyby policya się dowiedziała, żeście mi dopomogli dostać do Rosyi. – Tu nie chodzi bynajmniej o moją rodzinę. – Przeciwnie, kochany panie Kaskabelu, i nie zapomnę nigdy o tem coście dla mnie uczynili! – Wszystko to bardzo pięknie, panie Sergiuszu, ale nie przyszliśmy tu po to, ażeby zapewniać się wzajemnie o przyjaźni. Porozumiejmy się co do tego, co pan zamierzasz w Permie uczynić. – To rzecz bardzo prosta. Ponieważ należę do pańskiej trupy przeto pozostanę z panem, ażeby nie budzić podejrzeń. – Ale książę Narkin? – Walska znajduje się sześć wiorst za miastem; każdego wieczora po przedstawieniu mogę tam się udawać niepostrzeżenie. Nasi ludzie daliby się prędzej zabić, niż mieliby zdradzić lub wydać swego pana. Mogę tym sposobem spędzać po kilka godzin u ojca, a do Permu powracać przed świtem. – Niechże tak będzie, panie Sergiuszu i dopóki bawić będziemy w Permie, to wszystko to może iść w taki sposób. Ale kiedy kiermasz się zakończy, a „Piękny Wędrowiec” uda się do Niżnego Nowogrodu, a potem do Francyi…. Tu oczywiście był sęk. Na co zdecyduje się hrabia Narkin, kiedy Kaskabelowie wyjadą z Permu? Czy pozostanie w ukryciu w zamku ojca? Czy nie opuści Rosyi, narażając się na odkrycie? Zapytanie p. Kaskabela było stanowcze. – Mój kochany przyjacielu, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Bardzo często zapytywałem siebie: co mam czynić? Do dziś dnia jednakowoż nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zachowaniu się moje zależeć będzie od okoliczności. – A zatem. – mówił dalej p. Kaskabel, – przypuśćmy, że pan nie byłbyś opuścić Walskę, przypuśćmy, że pan nie mógłbyś pozostać w Rosyi, gdzie pańska wolność, pańskie życie byłoby narażone na niebezpieczeństwo: proszę mi tedy odpowiedzieć na zapytanie: czy pan zamierzałbyś powrócić do Ameryki? – Jeszcze żadnego co do tego nie powziąłem postanowienia, – brzmiała odpowiedź. – Niech mi pan wybaczy, panie Sergiuszu, że tak nalegam. Dlaczego nie miałbyś pan z nami udać się do Francyi? Pozostając w mojej trupie mógłbyś pan bez niebezpieczeństwa przekroczyć granicę zachodnią. . Czy nie byłby to plan najstosowniejszy? A przy tem, tym sposobem mielibyśmy przy sobie dłużej i pana i kochaną Kajetkę! Nie mówię, bym ją panu chciał zabrać; bynajmniej! Jest ona i pozostanie pańską córką przybraną, a lepiej to dla niej, aniżeli być siostrą Jana Sandera i Napoleony, dzieci biednego sztukmistrza! – Mój przyjacielu, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – nie mówmy o tem, co przyszłość nam jeszcze przyniesie. Któż wie, czyli nie spełni się dla każdego z nas własne jego życzenie? Myślmy o teraźniejszości: to rzecz najważniejsza na razie. Mogę tyle panu powiedzieć na pewno, – ale proszę, abyś pan nikomu słowa o tem nie powiedział, – że skorobym był zmuszony Rosyę opuścić to radbym bardzo schronić się do Francyi i tam czekać, dopóki jakie wydarzenie polityczne może nie zmieni mego położenia. A zatem, ponieważ teraz wy udajecie się do ojczyzny…. – To lubię to lubię! Pan udasz się do mojej ojczyzny! – zawołał z uniesieniem Cezar Kaskabel i porwawszy rękę wygnańca, ściskał ją, gniótł ją w swych dłoniach jakoby chciał przykuć ją do siebie. W końcu powrócili do obozowiska, gdzie obaj marynarze nie pojawili się prędzej, niż nazajutrz o świcie. . Wczesnym rankiem zaprząg wyruszył i skierował się w kierunku zachodnim. Przez kilka dni następnych, upał był niezmierny. Już dawały się dostrzegać pierwsze wypukłości Uralu, a stopniowe wznoszenie się poziomu dawało się we znaki reniferom wskutek temperatury cierpiącymi. Dnie 28 czerwca, przeszło dwieście mil za rzeką Ob, „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do miasteczka Werniki. Tu zażądano ostro papierów, które też natychmiast przedłożono, co najzupełniej władzom wystarczyło. Potem rydwan udał się w dalszą drogę ku łańcuchowi Uralu, którego dwa szczyty, Telpos i Ninczur już na widnokręgu wznosiły się do wysokości czterech do pięciu tysięcy stóp. Nie śpieszono się zbytecznie; a jednak nie należało tracić czasu, ażeby dostać się do Permu na najlepszy czas jarmarku. Pamiętając o przedstawieniach, z któremi zamierzano tam wystąpić, pan Kaskabel nalegał teraz na każdego, ażeby odbywał ćwiczenia. Było obowiązkiem wszystkich utrzymać sławę francuskich akrobatów, gimnastyków, ekwilibrystów i clownów w ogóle, a reputacyę rodziny Kaskabel w szczególności. Dlatego też artyści musieli teraz odbywać próby na wieczornych przystankach. Pan Sergiusz nawet dokładał wszelkich starań ażeby wyćwiczyć się w owych sztukach z kartami i kuglarskich figlach, do których tak nadzwyczajny talent wrodzony odkrył w nim jego nauczyciel. – Jakiż z pana artysta! – nie przestawał mawiać Kaskabel. Dnia 3 lipca trupa rozłożyła się obozem na polance otoczonej brzozami, świerkami i jodłami, z za których sterczały podobne do alpejskich zęby Uralu. Następnego zaś dnia dostano się do jednego z wąwozów łańcucha pod przewodnictwem Ortika i Kirszewa, i przeczuwali, że oczekuje ich, jeśli nie zbytnie znużenie, to przynajmniej pewne natężenie pod różnymi względami, dopóki nie dostaną się do najwyższego miejsca w wąwozie. Ponieważ ta cześć granicy, zazwyczaj odwiedzana przez przemytników i dezerterów, niebardzo była bezpieczną, przeto należało mieć się więcej na baczności i odpowiednio do tego się urządzono. W ciągu wieczora rozmawiano o trudnościach, jakie napotkać się może przy przekraczaniu gór. Ortik oświadczył, że przesmyk, który on wybrał, zwany przesmykiem Peczory, był jednym z najdogodniejszych w całym łańcuchu. Znał go, gdyż przeszedł przez niego z Kirszewa, kiedy z Archangielska udawał się do Morza Bałtyckiego na pomoc „Seraskiemu”. Podczas gdy p. Sergiusz i Ortik o tem rozmawiali, Kornelia Napoleona i Kajeta zajmowały się wieczerzą. Apetyczna ćwiartka jelenia piekła się na ogniu roznieconym pod drzewami, a budyń ryżowy okrywał się złotobrunatną skóreczką w formie blaszanej położonej na żąrzących węglach. – Spodziewam się, że nie będzie powodu do skarzenia się na dzisiejszą wieczerzę! – rzekła dobra gospodyni. – Chyba że pieczeń lub budyń się przypalą! – uważał za potrzebne dodać Clovy. – A to po co, panie Clovy? – zapytała się Kornelia. – Pilnuj tylko swego rożna jak się należy! Clovy usłuchał napommnienia i zwrócił pilną uwagę na swój rożen. Wagram i Marengo przy nim się kręciły, a i John Bull oblizywał się na myśl o przysmakach, jakich się spodziewał. O porze stosownej zastawiono wieczerzę, której towarzyszyły chóralne wyrazy uznania, z wilkiem zadowoleniem przyjmowane przez Kornelią i jej pomocnika. Kiedy nadeszła pora udania się na spoczynek, ponieważ temperatura jeszcze się podniosła, p. Sergiusz, Cezar Kaskabel, obaj jego synowie, Clovy i dwaj marynarze oświadczyli, że będą nocowali pod gołem niebem pod osłoną drzew. Dozwoli im to też lepiej czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Tylko Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona udały się do wygodnych swych posłań wewnątrz rydwanu. Po zmroku lipcowem, którego trwanie wydaje się nieznacznem pod tym siedmdziesiątym równoleżnikiem, zrobiła się godzina jedenasta, kiedy noc zapadła, – noc bezksiężycowa, zasiana gwiazdami jakoby zatopionemi we mgle wyższych sfer. Wyciągnięci na trawie, owinięci w swe kołdry, pan Sergiusz i towarzysze jego już popadali w półsenne marzenia sen poprzedzające, kiedy psy zaczęły się niepokoić. Wyciągając szyje węszyły i parskały, ażeby za chwilę poskomliwać w sposób świadczący o znacznem zaniepokojeniu. Jan pierwszy powstał i rozglądnął się po polance. Ogień rozniecony przygasał i ciemność zupełna panowała pod konarami drzew. Jan uważniej natężył wzrok i wydawało mu się, iż ujrzał ruchome punkciki błyszczące jak rozżarzone węgle pośród ciemności. Wagram i Marengo zaczęły głośno szczekać. – Baczność! – zawołał Jan. – Na nogi! Wszyscy w jednej chwili się pozrywali. – Co się stało? – zapytał się ojciec. – Proszę spojrzeć! – rzekł Jan, wskazując na błyszczące punkta, teraz nieruchome w cieniach gęstwiny. – Co to być może? – Wilcze ślepia! – Tak, to wilki! – rzekł Ortik. – I to wielka gromada! – dodał p. Sergiusz. – O, to djaska! – zawołał p. Kaskabel. Ale wyrażenie się: „do djaska” zbyt było słabe, ażeby określić grozę położenia. Mogły być setki wilków w około polanki, a zwierzęta te bywają straszliwie niebezpiecznemi, kiedy się pojawią we wielkich gromadach. Równocześnie we drzwiach „Pięknego Wędrowca” pojawiły się Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona. – Co się stało, ojcze? – zapytała się dziewczynka. – To nic; to tylko wilki przechadzające się po świetle księżyca. Zostańcie, gdzie jesteście i tylko podajcie nam strzelby, abyśmy nie dopuścili do ich zbliżenia się! Natychmiast odwiedziono kurki u strzelb i rewolwerów. – Zawróć psy! – rzekł p. Sergiusz. Wagram i Marengo, które puściły się już były ku lasowi, na wołanie Jana powróciły natychmiast z oznakami straszliwego przerażenia, którego nie można było poskromić. Zagrzmiały strzały w kierunku punktów błyszczących, a straszne wycia udowodniły, że nie chybiono celu. Ale liczba wilków musiała być znaczną, gdyż widocznie zaczęły się zbliżać i kilkadziesiąt pojawiło się na polance. – Prędko! Wszyscy do rydwanu! – zawołał p. Sergiusz. – Atakują nas! Tylko stamtąd możemy się bronić! – A renifery? – zauważył Jan. – Nie jesteśmy w stanie ich obronić! Istotnie też było już za późno. Niektóre z tych zwierząt już zostały pożarte, a inne, zerwawszy pęta, popędziły w gęstwinę. Na komendę p. Sergiusza wszyscy schronili się do „Pięknego Wędrowca” wraz z obu psami i zamknięto drzwi frontowe. Był też czas najwyższy! W półmroku można było dostrzedz najście wilków, z których wiele podskakiwało do wysokości okien. – Cóż z nami teraz się stanie bez zaprzęgu? – skarzyła się Kornelia. – Uporajmy się najprzód z temi bestyami! – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Damy sobie przecież z nimi radę w jakiś sposób – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Tak, jeśli ich nie będzie za dużo! – zauważył Ortik. – I jeśli nam nie zabraknie prochu, – dodał Kirszew. – Tymczasem jednak, ognia! – zakomenderował p. Sergiusz. Przez szpary okien zaczęto strzelać bez ustanku. Przy świetle wystrzałów z obu stron i z tyłu wozu widać było parę dziesiątek wilków padających, ubitych lub ranionych. Ale wściekłość innych przez to się nie zmniejszała; nie zdawało się, by ich ubywało i kilkaset sztuk zapełniło polankę teraz ożywioną ich sylwetkami. Niektóre wczołgały się pod wóz i usiłowały łapami odrywać podłogę. Inne wskoczyły na przednią platformę i byłyby drzwi wywaliły, gdyby ich nie zabarykadowano z wewnątrz na czas jeszcze. Inne jeszcze powskakiwały na dach, wychylały się z krawędzi ku oknom i pazurami je wyważały, póki wystrzał ich nie zrzucał. Napoleona, straszliwie przerażona, głośno płakała. Strach przed wilkami, tak ogólny u dzieci, tu najzupełniej był usprawiedliwiony. Kajeta, która pozostała spokojną i panowała nad sobą, nadaremnie usiłowała uspokajać małą swą przyjaciółkę. Sama pani Kaskabel zaczęła powątpiewać o pomyślnym przebiegu walki. Nie było istotnie wątpliwości, że gdyby napaść się przedłużała, to położenie stawaćby się musiało coraz to groźniejszem. W jaki sposób „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógłby się oprzeć napaści tych wilków niezliczonych? A jeżeliby się dostały do wnętrza, to wszyscy niezawodnie zostaliby pożarci! Bitwa trwała już około godziny, kiedy Kirszew nagle zawołał: – Amunicya nasza zakończy się zaraz? Pozostało zaledwie jakich dwadzieścia nabojów do strzelb i rewolwerów. – Nie trzeba więcej strzelać, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – dopóki nie jesteśmy pewni celu! Pewni celu? Czyż każdy strzał dany do tej gromady niezliczonej nie trafiał wilka? Na nieszczęście wilki były bez porównania liczniejsze od strzałów; liczba ich ustawicznie się zwiększała, podczas gdy strzały wkrótce będą musiały zamilknąć. Cóż wtedy?…. Czekać na pojawienie się światła dziennego? A jeżeli i światło dziennie wilków nie rozpędzi?…. W owej to chwili p. Kaskabel, strzeliwszy ze swego rewolweru, który wkrótce miał się stać bezużytecznym, zawołał: – Mam myśl! – Myśl? – zapytał się p. Sergiusz. – I to dobrą! Chodzi tylko o schwytanie jednego lub dwóch dyabłów! – A jak to zrobić? – zapytała się Kornelia. – Odchylimy cokolwiek drzwi bardzo ostrożnie i schwytamy dwa pierwsze, które zechcą się wcisnąć. – Czy pan mówisz seryo, panie Kaskabel? – Na cóż się narażamy, panie Sergiuszu? Na kilka ukąszeń? Wolę, by mię wilk ukąsił, aniżeli rozszarpał na kawałki. – Więc dobrze; nie traćmy czasu! – rzekł pan Sergiusz, który jeszcze nie odgadywał, co Kaskabel ma na myśli. Kaskabel, a za nim Ortik, Clovy i Kirszew stanęli w pierwszem przedziale, podczas gdy Jan i Sander trzymali psy w środkowym, gdzie także kobietom nakazano pozostać. Sprzęty, któremi drzwi zatarasowano, usunięto, a pan Kaskabel uchylił drzwi cokolwiek tak, by mógł je natychmiast zatrzasnąć. Właśnie wtedy kilkanaście wilków zapełniających platformę i stopnie, wyraźnie szturm przypuszczało do przedniej części wozu. Zaledwie drzwi uchylono, wpadł wilk do wnętrza. Kirszew drzwi zatrzasnął. W okamgnieniu p. Kaskabel przy pomocy Ortika schwycił silnie wilka i nasunął na łeb jego worek, w który się przedtem zaopatrzył, poczem go silnie przewinął na karku. Drzwi odchylono po raz wtóry; z drugim wilkiem postąpiono w sposób podobny. Clovy, Ortik i Kirszew musieli wytężyć wszystkie siły, ażeby utrzymać szarpiące się bestye. – Tylko ich nie zabijajcie! – wołał p. Kaskabel. – i trzymajcie mocno! Nie zabijać?…. Cóż u licha chciał z nimi zrobić? Czy zaangażować je chciał do swej trupy na kiermasz w Permie? Co chciał z nimi zrobić, co z nimi zrobi, wkrótce się dowiedzieli jego towarzysze. Chwilę później płomień buchnął w przedziale, i równocześnie rozległo się straszliwe wycie; jedno okno otwarto szeroko i oba wilki gorejące, ale żywe, wyleciały na dwór. Skutek tego dziwowiska za chwile dał się widzieć tem lepiej, że polanka zaczęła się zapełniać żywemi pochodniami. Kaskabel bowiem oblał oba wilki należycie naftą, a potem je zapalił; w taki sposób dostały się one między towarzyszy Pomysł ten p. Kaskabel okazał się istotnie wspaniałym, jaki wszystkie pomysły rodzące się w przedziwnej jego głowie. Wilki, wściekłe z przerażenia, uciekały od płonących zwierząt. A jakie wydawały wycia; o wiele bardziej przerażające, niż poprzednie, w początkach napaści! Nadaremnie obie płonące bestye starały się stłumić płomienie na przesiąkniętych naftą kudłach; nadaremnie tarzały się po ziemi i wskakiwały w środek gromady; ugasić płomieni było niepodobna. W końcu cała gromada przerażona opuściła obozowisko, uciekł z polanki i znikła w gęstwinie. Wycia słabły coraz to więcej, a w końcu cisza zapanowała w około „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Dla ostrożności p. Sergiusz polecił przyjacielom, czekając do świtu, nim wyjedzie się na rekonesans. Ale w rzeczywistości nie potrzeba było obawiać się nowej napaści. Nieprzyjaciel został rozproszony i umykał jak tylko zdołał najprędzej. – O, Cezarze! – zawołała Kornelia, rzucając się w ramiona męża. – O, mój przyjacielu! – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – O, ojcze drogi! – wołały dzieci. – O, boss! – bełkotał Clovy. – Ba, ba, cóż wielkiego? – rzekł spokojnie Kaskabel. – Gdyby człowiek nie miał więcej rozumu od wilków, to na cóżby się przydało być człowiekiem?